The Pink Bra
by Kirbacious
Summary: Her cheeks warmed to the point where her skin tone matched the only piece of clothing on the top half of Alison Cameron's body. House/Cameron... sort of. Pre 1x17.


**The Pink Bra**

**Current Title:** The Pink Bra_ (Apologize for title. It was my working one and I didn't feel like thinking of something clever.)_

**Fandom:** _House M.D_

**Story Summary:** Her cheeks warmed to the point where her skin tone matched the only piece of clothing on the top half of Alison Cameron's body. House/Cameron... sort of. Pre 1x17.

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Rating:** T/PG-13

* * *

**Author's Starting Notes:** I don't know how to explain where this came from. I was sitting in this comfy recliner, proofreading one of my friends' stories, when I got this random idea out of nowhere. I opened up her email and instantly emailed myself what I was thinking. Later that night - after kicking her off my computer for goofing off on my account - I sat down and rewrote what I wrote the first time. Then, I had to rewrite it again onto a Word document to get any grammar or other mistakes from the second time. Then, I had to write the beginning - for I started with the line that is the summary for this instead of a bit ahead where I chose I'd rather start - and change a bit of the timing. Now, ready for your approval, is my first _House M.D_ oneshot, The Pink Bra. Just so you know, this takes place in the space between the cases of 116 ("Heavy") and 117 ("Role Model"). No real spoilers.

**Time Stamp:** August 7th, 2008

* * *

**Oneshot:**

Somehow, she found that words couldn't explain what she was feeling right then. Was there a simple word that could capture how mortified, nervous, exposed, and ultimately shocked she felt standing there? Was there a word that could make him stop gandering at her? Or maybe there was a word to control the familiar butterflies that bubbled within just knowing that her boss was in the room. Unluckily, she didn't have any of those words, having only one to say at that moment in time.

"House,"

Oh, yes, that was definitely much better. Why stay quiet when you can whisper the name of the guy who was currently gaping at your barely clothed form? As the facts of the situation returned to the young doctor, she wanted nothing more than to snatch her disgusting shirt from the ground and go hide in an uncovered manhole for a while.

House simply smirked.

Her cheeks warmed to the point where her skin tone matched the only piece of clothing on the top half of Alison Cameron's body. She closed her eyes tightly willing him to go away and hoping with all her might that he didn't have some comment stored away for such an encounter. The silence in the room was suffocating, and she suddenly regretted ever stepping foot into the clinic that morning.

"You do know that flashing your boss won't help you keep your job, right?" House asked after quite a while of eyeing her from the doorway. Before she got the chance to respond, the door to the conference room opened once again allowing the Dean of Medicine, Doctor Cuddy, to walk inside. Cuddy took one look at Alison before closing her own eyes and groaning.

"Please tell me _he_ didn't do this," Dr. Cuddy pleaded. Her tone of voice made it seem like she didn't really want an answer though.

"If by he you mean me, then no," House said, then he looked towards the young immunologist again, "Although, I have no complaints,"

Alison's face flushed even more. This was agonizing.

Cuddy seemed to sense her discomfort for she picked up the other woman's coat from the desk and tossed it to her. Alison gratefully took it on.

"Um, thanks," Alison said purposefully avoiding looking at her shameless boss.

"You're welcome. Now, can I get an explanation as to why you were in here like that?" Cuddy asked

"I came in early," started Alison, "I was getting in some clinic hours while we were still patientless. This little boy was sick-"

"That would be the point of being in the hospital, Cameron," House interrupted. Both women in the room chose to ignore him.

"He threw up all over my shirt. I never liked changing in the locker rooms; so, I just brought my extra shirt up here to change. I had just taken off my old one when House came in," she finished looking even more embarrassed than when he'd walked in.

"Why didn't you lock the door?" Cuddy asked

"I wasn't expecting anyone to truly be here at eight in the morning, let alone House," Alison replied. House was barely there before ten most days after all. Him there an hour before their day usually began was kind of surprising.

"She makes an interesting point," House mused, "Makes better coffee though," he added.

Alison took the hint going to make some of the aforementioned beverage gleefully. At least it got her out of the conversation.

"You're right. She does have a point," Cuddy said, "So, what were you doing here so early?"

"Well, I figured if I invited the hooker over before work, I'd get more time for _General Hospital_ later on," House lied

"Really, why?" Cuddy probed a bit more assertive the second time. Still, he digressed.

"Ahh, just in hopes of seeing you so early in the morning, dear Lisa," House answered mockingly heading for his office. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"End of the week, House," Cuddy reminded him walking away.

Alison sighed as silence engulfed the area once more. She leaned against the counter and put her head back against the cabinets trying to figure how she'd approach House without being mocked. Something told her she wouldn't be hearing the end of this incident for quite some time. They didn't even have a patient since Jessica left. It'd be merciless comments coming from all three of the guys once Chase and Foreman knew. Or at least from House and Foreman. She could just hear the so-called witty remarks.

When the machine stopped, she fixed some in House's customary red mug. She brought it into the room and placed it lightly on his desk. She paused for a moment at the foot waiting to see if he'd say anything. He didn't. She took it as a sign walking away from him hastily. Just as she was about to cross the threshold back into the conference room, his voice came from behind her.

"Cameron," he called, she turned slowly feeling extremely anxious as he smirked in his seat, "Nice-" he made squeezing motions near his chest.

Her expression contorted to look like a mixture between a sob and a laugh as she caught exactly what he was saying. She turned away again and walked to her desk completely disregarding the extra shirt that sat on the table. It clashed with the pink anyway.

* * *

Doctor Alison Cameron stood impatiently in the line at Noah's Bagels later that day. She couldn't even begin to describe how good it felt to be out of PPHT right then. As she had predicted, the tale of the morning had reached her co-workers. Thus causing her to deal with Foreman's pestering and odd looks from Chase for most of the day. Sometimes being the only female in the department really sucked. It wasn't always frustrating. Just on those days when something happened that attracted too much attention. Like when House asked her on a date without the date part, or when she asked him if he liked her; not to mention the entire Vogler belt-tightening fiasco they were living through.

A sudden beeping brought Alison back to reality. She reached to her side grabbing her pager quickly. Maybe they had a new patient, or maybe Foreman had fallen down a well. She was curious. Once she looked at the message, though, she was more happy than anything else. A slow smile began creeping onto her face as she read over it again.

FLASHING MAY NOT WORK, BUT LUNCH MIGHT. NEXT TIME, FORGET THE COAT.

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** Thanks for reading. Now, review. (See, I can write short AN's too)

* * *

© RandomShizGirl. 2008.

-"You gandered at her. Yes, sir, you gandered!"


End file.
